A Feudal Fairytail
by HimekoRose
Summary: Sesshomaru is cursed, Shippo goes missing Kagome training, and Inuyasha can't find Kagome. What's going on? How does the Taiyoukai of the west have to do with Shippo and Kagome?
1. The Curse

**__**

InuYasha

A Feudal Fairy Tail

Chapter 1

The Curse

By: HimekoRose

August 6, 2004

His long waist length silver hair flowed gently behind him with the slight breeze as he stood on top of a tree looking over his lands with his amber eyes in a bored manner. As usual no one is bothering my lands. He thought then glanced down from the tree at his young ward and his retainer.

"Milord no one dares to bother your lands." His retainer called up to the demon lord with a pleading look on his ugly toad like face.

The demon lord paid no mind to the intolerable toad demon as he turned back to look over his lands again. The sunlight showing off the moon shape on his forehead and the stripes on his cheeks.

"Sesshomaru-Sama, Rin is hungry." The Taiyoukai of the west's young ward, Rin a small human child said in a whinny childish manor.

The Taiyoukai glanced down at his young ward stoically then jumped down from the tall tree and landed like he had only stepped off a small stone step.

"Milord need I remind you of the paper work building up for your return to the castle?" The small toad demon asked.

"You needn't remind this Sesshomaru of his responsibilities Jakken." Sesshomaru said in his usual calm but threatening manor and his retainer retreated back muttering his apologies to his master.

Sesshomaru's attention snapped from his groveling retainer to a presence not supposed to be on his lands, the sent of dirt and bones met his nose. A very sickening sent he noted to himself.

"Jakken stop your groveling." Sesshomaru said not even turning to look at this retainer then continued. "Take Rin back to the Castle immediately."

"Yes Milord, as you wish." Jakken said pleased that his gracious lord had not pummeled him into the ground.

"Jakken be sure she is fed or it'll be your head some one eats." Sesshomaru said as he glanced back at him and Rin, when Jakken gulped in fear of his master.

"Yes Milord!" Jakken said as he ushered the young Rin back to the castle quickly.

Sesshomaru waited until his young ward was out of his sight then turned back towards the unwelcome sent that assaulted his nose.

"Un-dead Miko show your self and explain!" Sesshomaru said as he growled lightly as a figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Ah yes Sesshomaru-Sama, so nice to meet you here." The un-dead Miko named Kikyo said as she stepped into the light of the small clearing showing off her long black hair tied back as usual and her Miko clothing with her faithful soul stealer's flying around her protectively.

"Explain Wench why you are on my lands!" Sesshomaru said in a tone that said 'explain then get the hell off my lands'

"Ah Dear Sesshomaru-Sama we have business together." Kikyo explained then smiled at the Taiyoukai of the west.

"I have no business with an un-dead Miko bitch of my half brothers." Sesshomaru bit out as he glared at the Miko.

"You DO dear Taiyoukai of the West. The said half brother is the business I speak of." Kikyo said then smiled at Sesshomaru again.

"I have nothing to speak of with you. Now get off my lands or rejoin the creatures of Hell." Sesshomaru growled out menacingly.

"Sesshomaru-Sama what I propose is to your favor, we join forces long enough to send InuYasha to hell." Kikyo said not knowing when to give up.

"This Sesshomaru shall not ever stoop as low as to join forces with a ningen more or less a dead Miko bitch of my half brothers." Sesshomaru said his eyes turning slightly red from such a suggestion. His claws burning bright with poison.

"Sesshomaru-Sama either join forces with me or be cursed so you'll stay out of my way." Kikyo said arrogantly as she started to glared at the Taiyoukai.

"This Sesshomaru has given you his answer and his warning now leave." Sesshomaru growled angry now that she dared to threaten him on his own lands.

"That answer was the wrong one Sesshomaru-Sama." Kikyo said as she put her hands together, like Miroke does so often, and started to glow a dark blue as her hair moved slightly behind her.

"You dare, Miko, to threaten this Sesshomaru." The Taiyoukai said his eyes now bleeding crimson as he glared at the Miko in front of him.

"Dear Sesshomaru-Sama still a pup in so many way's." Kikyo said then smirked as Sesshomaru started to glow a light purple.

Sesshomaru felt weaker, his senses were duller. He clinched his fist and noticed his claws weren't as sharp. Kikyo watched as Sesshomaru's stripes vanished along with his tail and he turned into a Hanyou.

"Now stay this way for until summer then if you have not found love, some one to love you and you them a mate then you shall become completely human, pup." Kikyo said, then vanished from Sesshomaru's new and limited view then the light slowly disappeared around him.

Sesshomaru growled menacingly as he glanced down at his new dull claws then turned and walked back towards his castle brooding angrily.

Kagome walked around the village towards Kaede's hut and noticed that every one was happily doing their normal morning routine. What a Lovely day every one's so happy, even InuYasha, which is very odd... Kagome thought then was almost knocked over by a ball of brownish red fur.

"Shippo." Kagome said and smiled softly down at the small kit in her arms.

"Kagome, remember you said I could help you train your new ability to hide your sent." Shippo said as he looked up at Kagome, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Yes I did Shippo. That and my sensing ability, so run and hide I'll find you." Kagome said as she hugged him a little then put him on the ground and smiled lightly down at him.

"All right." The young Shippo said happily then ran off into the forest.

Kagome smiled as she turned back and went into Kaede's hut. "Kaede, I'll be training in the forest, I'm taking my stuff just in case I need it all right." She said as she grabbed her yellow backpack, bow and arrow's.

"All right my child, if ye say so." Kaede said and smiled as she watched Kagome walk towards the forest.

Kagome stopped just inside of the forest and sighted lightly as she closed her eyes as she glowed a light blue.

Inuyasha spun around when he noticed that Kagome's sent had disappeared he couldn't see nor catch her sent.

"Inuyasha you promised me." Kikyo said as she spun him back around to face her.

"I did that when I thought you loved me." Inuyasha said in a hurt tone.

"I do love you. That's why it hurt when you betrayed me." Kikyo said and sighed as she pulled him against her. "Do you not love me nor intend on full filling your promise to me?" She asked just above a whisper as she leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips.

Shippo had been hiding in the forest with Kirara when they were attacked by a small pack of wolves. No longer helping Kagome train they ran as fast as they could to get away.

"You must be tired… I'm sorry I'm of no help to you…" Shippo said softly in an apologetic tone towards the young fire niko.

Kirara just kept running until she came up on a cliff and stopped suddenly sending poor Shippo to the ground. The fire niko mewed to tell him she's be back then ran off again leading the wolves away from the small fox child.

Shippo had waited a few minutes before it had started to poor down rain and he just started to walk around in hopes of finding a place to stay. He sniffed a little bit and caught the sent of food so he followed it to a castle he'd never seen before, actually the grounds all around him he'd never seen before.

Shippo walked through the large gates and up to the castle. He slowly opened the castle door to look in and see if he could see anyone. Besides the smell of food the castle look abandoned.

Shippo walked into the castle or shelter from the rain and sighed as he looked around. "Hello… Is anyone here?" He asked softly as he looked around.

"Not a word, master does not like trespassers." A young female youkai whispered to a small girl who seemed like she wanted to just go hug the fox child.

"It's poring he needs a place to stay." A young child said in a soft but excited tone as she looked at the fox child.

"Hello…" Shippo asked again. He had distinctly heard a young girl about his age talk to some one. He walked around in the main hall of the castle for a few minutes.

"Boy…" The small child said as she came out of her hiding place and walked over to him smiling away from her young guardian.

__

I know her from some where… Shippo thought and smiled softly at the young child approaching him.

The young child took Shippo by the hand and led him into another room with a nice fire on one side of the room with a huge chair sitting fright in front of it.

"Have a seat." The young girl said and smiled brightly at Shippo who sat down like she had asked.

The young woman walked in with a small blanket and wrapped it around him lightly to keep him worm and smiled kindly down at the boy. _Master will not like this… But then again he keeps young Rin around what's the difference with the small boy?_ She kept thinking to herself.

A small toad Youkai came in caring some tea thinking his master was the one sitting in the room. "Who is this why is he here?!" The toad asked angrily as he glared at the fox child.

"My name is Shippo…" He got out before being cut off.

"I don't care out, out, OUT!" The toad said fearfully as he spun around when then door to the room slammed open so hard it blew the fire out.

"Who dares trespass in my castle and on my lands!" A male Youkai said his long waist length silver hair and golden eyes all that reminded the young fox child of who he had just angered.

"Sesshomaru…" Shippo whispered as he tried to hide in the chair.

Sesshomaru walked over when he heard his name spoken and glared down at the young fox child. "You… you dare to come into this Sesshomaru's home." He said angrily as he glared down at Shippo then pulled him up out of the chair.

"No I'm sorry… I didn't know…" Shippo said as he absolutely shook with fear.

"I have a use for you!" Sesshomaru growled as he smirked at the young fox then left the room still caring Shippo.

**__**

Authors Note: I hope ever one likes my story and leaves me a review. And no I don't own InuYasha so leave me alone about that. I'd rather just own Sesshomaru but I don't own that either… Anyway… Haha. Leave a review to tell me what you think.


	2. Forever?

**__**

InuYasha

A Feudal Fairytail

Chapter 2

Forever?!

By: Himeko Rose

August 10, 2004

The young Miko walked through the forest slightly worried. _I never told Shippo how far to go… Well Kirara's with him he'll be fine. _She thought.

Kirara ran towards Kagome with several wolves at her heals still. She looked absolutely worn out.

Kagome was about to ready her bow when some one grabbed the fire Neko and put her behind Kagome in a flash of brown then took a protective stance between the wolves and their pray.

"Stop this right now!" The young wolf prince growled lightly at the other wolves.

Kagome watched in amazement at the other wolves when they started to whimper slightly and back away from him.

"Thank you Kouga now please if you and your pack shall allow me, Which isn't a request, I shall continue looking for the little one." Kagome said then took Kirara into her arms since she had changed back into her kitten like form.

"Of course what ever my woman desires." Kouga said sweetly as he looked at Kagome and smiled lightly. He turned back to the small pack of wolves and growled lightly. "You so much as lay one claw on my woman or her friend's, excluding Inuyasha, I'll kill you my self got it." He said slightly angry with them.

"Kouga the next time they attack me or **_any_** of my friends, I will purify them." Kagome said very annoyed stressing the word 'any' as she walked around Kouga and his pack. "I am usually very lenient with the wolf Youkai of your pack because you are a **_friend_**, but this over took the bounds of how lenient I will be." She said also stressing the word 'friend' as she disappeared into the forest.

Kouga watched as Kagome walked away then noticed that her sent was very faint.

Shippo sat in the upper most part of the castle in a prisoner's cell. He was cold, hungry, and frightened. He could tell her was the only person up there and he was the only person who had been there for quite some time.

"Young Rin you must forget about the fox child, we shall probably never see him again." The young child's guardian said softly.

"But Rin misses the boy…" Rin said sadly as she looked up at her guardian.

"Rin listen. It is not well to dwell on things or people you can't have. You know as well as I do that Master has been very emotional as of late." She said softly to the child. "Now off to bed with you." She said picking Rin up and laying her down on the small bed in her room.

**__**

The Next Morning

"Taisetsu-Chan, Taisetsun-Chan!" The young Rin yelled excitedly as she ran towards her guardian. "There is a pretty lady in the castle!" She said happily.

"Now Rin no story's today. Go on out to the garden and play." Taisetsu said softly to the child.

"But there is a lady in the castle…" Rin said sadly since her guardian wouldn't believe her.

"Taisetsu, Taisetsu. She's here the one that could save us all! Here in the castle." Another servant said excitedly as he ran past Taisetsu. "I've saw her."

"I told you!" Rin said childishly as she looked up at Taisetsu.

"Yes you did young Rin." Taisetsu said softly as she smiled down at Rin then took her hand and started for the main hall.

"Hello… Shippo?" Kagome called softly as she walked around the castle looking around for the small fox child.

"See, see…" Rin said happily to her guardian as she pointed towards Kagome.

"I see… Now shh…" Taisetsu said softly to the child to get her to be quiet.

Kagome walked alone through the apparently deserted castle alone in search of Shippo since she had left Kirara out side. She started up a set of stone stairs curiously. "Shippo… Shippo you up here?" She asked softly, There was something about the castle that told her she shouldn't be there.

"Kagome…" Shippo said softly as he ran towards his barred door to see Kagome walking up the stairs.

"Shippo." Kagome said softly as she ran to the door and hugged him lightly through the bars of the door.

"You've got to leave, you've got to get out of here Kagome." Shippo said in an absolutely frightened tone.

"No I won't leave you here. Who did this to you?" Kagome asked angrily.

"I did he was trespassing on my lands and above all else my home!" A figure in the shadows of the room said in a low growl. "You should have listened to the kit."

"Releas him, he's just a child." Kagome said as she spun around to face who ever it was in the shadows.

"I have a plan for him, he stay's there. You may leave!" The figure said then turned to leave.

"I'll take his place." Kagome said quickly wit out thinking.

"You…You would take his place…" The figure said absolutely stunned.

"Yes, I will…" Kagome said thinking about it for about a second.

"Then you must promise to stay forever." The figure said as he turned back to look at Kagome.

__

Forever?! That's a long time girl… Kagome thought frantically as she looked up to the figure again. "Step to where I can see you." Kagome said softly as she watched the figure step into the light of the room and she gasped lightly.

"No Kagome just leave." Shippo said trying to reach out and touch Kagome's arm with his hand through the bars on his door.

"All right I promise Sesshomaru." Kagome said then smiled softly down to the fox child.

"Kagome no!" Shippo yelled at her with tears in his eyes.

"Yes Shippo tell Inuyasha that I made my own mind up and to stay away from Sesshomaru's Lands." Kagome said softly as she kneeled down in front of the small child.

"Don't do this for me Kagome." Shippo cried and when Sesshomaru opened the door to this prison he latched onto Kagome.

"Shippo it's a very important thing I need you to do." Kagome said as she hugged the small kit close to her for comfort before the kit was jerked out of her arms and being hauled down the stairs with screams and cries of protest.

Kagome rushed over to the window to see if she might be able to see Shippo leave and she began to cry lightly when she heard Sesshomaru coming back up the stairs.

"You didn't even let me say good bye to him…" Kagome said softly through her crying as she sat in the corner of what had been Shippo's prison.

"I'll show you to your room…" Sesshomaru said feeling guilty now for what he had done to the poor girl. Damned these human emotions… Is this what InuYasha goes through on a daily basis… He thought angrily at himself as he turned and started down the stairs again.

Kagome wasn't about to argue so she stood up and followed the proud Taiyoukai of the West. But couldn't help but notice he was different some how.

Sesshomaru could sense her staring at him and it annoyed him to no end. He stopped and turned around to glare at her.

"Where is your tail, markings, and half of your Youkai spirit…" Kagome said absolutely confused as she looked at him curiously.

"I don't know ask that un-dead bitch of Inuyasha's." Sesshomaru said angrily as she glared back at Kagome. "Yes, this Sesshomaru is a Hanyou for now, until the curse can be broke."

Kagome was shocked at how much anger Sesshomaru held for InuYasha at times. Especially now that he seemed unable to hide his emotions from every ones view.

"Why do you hate InuYasha so much?" Kagome asked slightly confused as she looked up at Sesshomaru.

"None of your business wench." Sesshomaru bit out angrily then spun around to continue on his way up to her room.

"Master my I suggest something?" A servant asked as he appeared next to the demon lord and bowed respectfully.

Sesshomaru said nothing just glanced over at his servant and he took that as a go ahead. "Might I suggest that since the young lady will be with us for quite some time that you milord make her feel comfortable and like this may be her home…" He said rather unsure if he should have said anything.

Sesshomaru glanced back at Kagome who was walking quietly behind him with a few tears running down her cheeks. "While you are here this is your home, you may go anywhere except the West Wing." He said then turned back to watch where he was going.

"What's in the West Wing?" Kagome asked curiously as she looked up to Sesshomaru.

"It is forbidden it does not matter what is there!" Sesshomaru snapped back at her. He stopped at a door and opened it then looked back at Kagome. "This is your room."

Kagome walked in and looked around curiously with out a word to him.

"Dinner, invite her to dinner." The servant said encouragingly to his master.

"And you will have dinner with me tonight." Sesshomaru said in a commanding tone then shut the door and walked away.

Kagome spun around to protest the dinner but found him all ready gone. "Arrogant little doggy." She said then turned around and walked over to the bed and laid across it.

Sesshomaru paced back and forth in the dinning hall waiting for Kagome. He had told Rin to eat a little earlier so he could have dinner alone with Kagome.

"Why isn't she here!?" Sesshomaru asked angrily.

"Milord you probably frightened her earlier. Have you thought that she might be the one to break the curse?" one of the servants said.

"Of course I have thought of that. And no not her I didn't frighten her…" Sesshomaru said as he looked towards the fire as if in thought. "I never have truly…" He said to him self.

"Might we suggest milord that you be nice, considerate, complement her on her choice of clothing for dinner, and most of all CONTROL YOUR TEMPER milord." Taisetsu said raising her voice when she told him to control his temper.

"Yes milord controlling your temper is a main thing. Try smiling at her every now and then." The young servant said as he watched his master take in every thing they were saying.

Just then the door opened and Sesshomaru spun around to meet his dinner guest but only to see Jakken. "Well where is she?" He asked angrily.

"She…Well… Due to the… She's not coming…" Jakken said and dropped his gaze to the floor quickly.

"WHAT!?" Sesshomaru yelled angrily then went form the room quickly up the stairs.

"Milord…" The servants said worriedly as they chased after him.

Sesshomaru stopped right out side Kagome's door and banged on it angrily.

"Go away…" Kagome said in a muffled tone.

"Come out of there right now!" Sesshomaru growled out angrily.

"No…" Kagome said in the same muffled tone.

"Gently milord. She's been through a lot today." Taisetsu said softly.

"But she is being difficult." Sesshomaru said in an annoyed tone.

"Gently…" Taisetsu repeated.

Sesshomaru sighed as he turned back to the door. "Would you join me for dinner…please…" He said slightly disgusted with what he was doing.

"No thank you." Kagome said in a muffled tone once again and Sesshomaru pointed a finger at the door accusingly.

"Fine!" Sesshomaru bit out in anger. "You can't stay in there forever!"

"Yes I can!" Kagome called through the door.

"If she doesn't eat with me she doesn't eat at all!" Sesshomaru said angrily then turned and stormed down the hall to his room.

Sesshomaru walked up to his room and slammed the door angrily. "Why is she so difficult…" He asked himself then looked over at a small mirror on the wall and walked over to it. "Show me the girl…"

"Come now miss, Lord Sesshomaru isn't as bad as you put him out to be." The voice of Taisetsu said softly as she sat beside Kagome laying on her bed.

"Yes he is. He cares for nothing, he didn't even let me say good bye…" Kagome said through her tears.

"Enough…" Sesshomaru said sadly then walked over to the balcony. "She'll never see me as anything but a heartless demon…" He said to himself and sighed lightly as he put his hands on the rail while looking out over his lands.

Authors Note: Hope you like this chapter. Sesshomaru is a little weird because he is a Hanyou. No longer in control of his emotions like his full Youkai form is. Leave a review and tell me what you think so far.


End file.
